familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Aforethought
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. And all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from that page because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Genealogy:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're invited to add your name to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through the Forum or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- DeGraffJE (Talk) 20:47, October 18, 2009 Just curious... How did you come across the person template? It was an unlikely choice since not many of our pages show people how to use this old template. Was it linked to from some page? Do you recall which? Thanks. 21:01, October 18, 2009 (UTC) On the left side Navigation box there is a link for "Create page for person". I did not realize that it is old as there is a "LIVE" link in the navagation box. --aforethought 22:43, October 18, 2009 (UTC)aforethought :Oh I have an idea how you are seeing what you are seeing. I believe you must have visited the site over a week and a half ago. The old navigation menus are probably still cached on your machine. If you press cntl-F5 in Internet Explorer or Firefox, you will see the current menu. 07:03, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Well, you thought wrong. I clicked on the "LIVE" link on the 18th of October not before. Never saw the site before this. I also thought that this might be the site I have been looking for, but apparently I was wrong I will delete the information that was put in incorrectly and I will not bother you again. Sorry. :Hmm. That is very odd. Thanks for the report. It is unclear to me how what you are seeing is possible. 21:25, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Perhaps you were using the Monobook skin? If so, the correct menus should be available now. 23:13, October 21, 2009 (UTC)